


[Podfic] this love, it backfires

by teprometo (te_prometo)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Biting, Dubious Consent, F/F, Female Characters, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Revenge, Rough Sex, This Plan Has Backfired, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/te_prometo/pseuds/teprometo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just leave it," Derek says into her shoulder. "It's not important."</p>
<p>"Sure it isn't," Erica says, stroking her hand down his back, and knows right then that there's going to be blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] this love, it backfires

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this love, it backfires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/631258) by [itachitachi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itachitachi/pseuds/itachitachi). 



> Itachi wrote this fic based on my prompt, and it has not received nearly the amount of love it deserves. Go praise it!

Cover Art by teprometo

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://teprometo.parakaproductions.com/podfic/this%20love,%20it%20backfires.mp3) | **Size:** 2 MB | **Duration:** 00:03:43 
  * [Podbook](http://teprometo.parakaproductions.com/podfic/this%20love,%20it%20backfires.m4b) | **Size:** 2 MB | **Duration:** 00:03:43 



## Feedback

Comments and kudos are love! I'd love to hear from you.  
---|---


End file.
